


Kurama's Claim

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, More tags to be added, Multi, Rimming, Stayed up doing this, Transformation, Waterspouts, Yaoi, beastality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sick and Tired of always being sealed away, never once having anything go his way, Kurama finally has a plan to make sure he get's what he wants. So when he see's his host at his most vulnerable he enacts his plan to not only make his host his slave, but to make the rest of the Nations bow to his will.





	Kurama's Claim

“Day in and day out, years go by...and once more i am sealed inside of a blasted nigen!” Inside of a dark dank swear, or what looked like one was a massive being. This being was a huge nine tailed dark orange reddish furred fox. This was no normal fox, this as a Kyubi a nine tailed fox known far and wide across the elemental nations as the demon fox, but he had another name one given to him by the creator of Nishu, the father of the fox, this foxes name was Kurama the nine tailed fox, strongest of all the tailed beast. The reason for Kurama’s anger was simple once again he had been sealed away inside of human, treated like some sort of toy to be passed around from person to person.

“These, worthless nigen how dare they treat me, me the King of the Biju! Like some kind of toy!” Seethed the massive fox, his mile long majestic tails lashed about smashing into the walls of his cell destroying the interior and causing waves to crash against the wall cell door yet not spreading outward to the rest of the water. Settling down the massive fox hissed as he looked at the damp cold water that surrounded him. “Disgusting.” With a mere wave of just one of his tails he had managed to make all the water vanish, leaking him standing on dry ground. “Better..but not great.” Hissed Kurama as his form was covered in dark violet colored flames that slowly began to shrink down.

As the flames began to slowly vanish, a figure was left kneeling where they once were. In place of the fox was now a male, he slowly stood showing to be a shocking 9ft tall broad shoulders and lean muscular frame. His eyes closed slowly opened to show that they were a deep scarlet red color-the color of freshly spilled blood, his pupils were narrowed slits like a cat...or a fox. As he had long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. Atop his head were a pair of prominent fox ears and expanding from his tailbone were a nine 9 feet long fox tails, his cheeks having three feral whisker like marks. His hands and feet were clawed with his arms covered in the same colored fur that belonged to Kurama, his arms being covered up to his elbows, while his entire lower half was covered in fur.

This was Kurama’s rarely used human form. “Much better.” Mused the demon turned human as he waved his hand and the very air before him rippled and contorted slowly forming into a mirror as tall as he was, with it he could peer into the outside world of his host and see everything. “Let’s see what this worthless nigen is doing.” 

Naruto stood blushing and poking his flexing arm a small pout on his face as he looked over his naked body, his nipples were the size of quarters and bright pink, he had no real definition to his muscles and the worst part was he was only 4 inches hard and completely hairless.

Turning around Naruto looked back his ass was way to round for a guy and as he spread his cheeks the mirror reflected the image of his small pink hole that was the same color as his nipples, “Man why do I look so girly” Naruto muttered to himself.

Back inside of Naruto’s mind, Kurama had been watching his host as he examined himself in the mirror. “Just look at him.” Mused Kurama as he held his hand to his chin, looking at his host body and how effeminate it was an idea began to form, as it did the demonic beings lips slowly turned into a grin one so abnormal that it would be considered inhuman if it was on anyone else. “Oh you little nigen.” Smiled Kurama as he held his hand out palm facing up and focused pulling his power to the surface, blood red colored light pooled into his palm as tendrils of his corrosive and deadly Yoki (demonic energy) began to form into a sphere about the size of a human fist. “You have no idea what you're about to become.”

Kurama then had the mirror ripple like water as he plunged his hand into the surface, the air in front of the gates twisted and morphed into a rip in the very air itself and from it emerged Kurama’s hand which flipped dropping the ball of Yoki into the water outside his cell. Slowly, the once cold damp waters began to boil and turned from a murky color to a deep red color that began to climb along the walls moving up towards the glowing blue pipes-the boys chakra network. “Now then.” Pulling his hand back Kurama let the mirror return to normal to watch his work as he did it. “Let the fun..begin.”

Naruto gasped as his body started to grow warm and red chakra swirled around him blocking his sight of the mirror, soon pain overtook him causing him to faint onto the hardwood floor of his apartment naked and at anyone's mercy if they entered the room.

The red chakra slowly began to change the boy's body, his golden locks of hair became longer reaching down to just between his shoulder blades, his crystal blue eyes became even bluer almost like sapphires shining in the light of the sun. He gained muscle but not overly bulky like many of the boys he had seen, no he was more compact giving him a lean sinewy appearance but should anyone look closer they would see his muscles, his figure became more effeminate, hips wider as his ass became rounder, firmer and bubble like his figure now more close to being to what many females would call an hourglass figure, his nails on his hand and feet became clawed and his teeth grew sharper canines becoming more visible as even his whisker marks gained a more feral look.

A top his head in swirls of red chakra that solidified into a pair of blond almost golden colored fox ears that twitched and rotated around, he was forced onto his hands and knees as a bulge appeared at his tailbone and from it burst a single long golden fur covered white tipped fox tail. 

Kurama smiled as he looked at his host from his mirror, a deep rumbling purr coming from his chest as he looked at the beauty that now lay on the ground. “Stage one, complete.” The fox said as he reached up and moved his finger along the mirror. “Now, to begin stage two.” he said as he flared his Yoki once more and this time set about manipulating the blonds mind.

Naruto groaned as he laid unconscious his mind being rewritten by the demon sealed in him, each pulse of Yoki making his body shudder and twitch as he laid with his new tail coiled covering his round ass.

Kurama’s mirror changed as it displayed Naruto’s memories, all his nights being alone and scared were replaced with him being comforted by Kurama, long lonely nights playing with himself replaced with being teased and played with by the red haired demon. Memory after memory was cut, sniped, and replaced with the blond having his loyalty towards Kurama, everything about the blonds world became praising him, worshiping him, loving him. “That’s it, let it happen kit, let the memories be engraved into your heart and soul.” A frightening demonic smile slowly graced Kurama’s lips as he chuckled. “Kukuku, you are mine.”

Slowly Naruto started breathing calmly his body relaxing even as the seal on his stomach glowed a dark red pulling the small boy into it, leaving him naked before the seal and Kurama, his tail coiled around him shyly.

“My dear sweet kit.” Kurama smiled licking his lips eyeing Naruto’s new form, “How long have i been waiting for you to come and visit me.” He narrowed his eyes in anger. “You have been slacking, i expected you here quicker even more so when it came to getting this seal off and letting me out.” he shook his head. “It seems i am going to have to punish you once more.”

Letting out a small whimper the nude boy rushed forward his small hand touching the corner of the seal ready to rip it off. When he was stopped by a hand pulling his back.

Standing before Naruto was a tall older blond wearing a white cloak with the kanji for Fourth Hokage. “That was a close one wasn’t it Naruto.” Smiled the older blond.

“Fourth Hokage.” Hissed Kurama eyes glowing in absolute rage, his nine tails waving around through the air like snakes. “I should have known you would appear, that seal had your chakra all over it! Even after all these years!” 

Minato turned to look back at Kurama, only slightly surprised by his new look. “Well i can’t say i am surprised, but i couldn’t let you do this now could i?” The fourth was confused when Kurama instead of growling in anger only smiled in what seemed like joy.

“Oh, but this is where you are wrong.” The red haired demon looked passed Minato. “Kit, release me now and i may withhold your punishment in favor of rewarding you.”

“I don't know what your playing at Kyubi, but my son would never-”

Rushing forward Naruto snagged the seal and ripped it off completely, freeing Kurama who Naruto quickly ran up to and nuzzled the red haired demon’s cock. His tail wagging happily behind him as he paid no mind to the other blond and continued hugging on Kurama.

“N-Naruto?” Gasped Minato as he stood there gaping in shock. “What are you doing?” He asked slowly approaching the duo. “Don't you know what that is? What it has done?!” 

Naruto sighed out saying “Papa.” to Kurama missing the smirk the demon shot at the panicking blond as he closed in on the Fourth Hokage.

“N-no! Naruto! He’s not your father!” The blond said pausing midstep. “I am your father! Naruto! Son please answer me what has gotten into you?!”

Naruto turned to glare at the loud blond his ears and tail twitching drawing Minato’s attention to them, as Kurama picked Naruto up.

“He’s not yours anymore nigen.” Smiled Kurama holding Naruto in his arms, combing his fingers through the blonds hair. “He’s mine now.”

Minato’s eyes widen as he glared, one hands drawing his signature tri-pronged Kunai. “What did you do to my son demon.” He narrowed his eyes in a harsh glare that made Kurama chuckle.

“Ara Ara, how angry you sound nigen.” Kurama purred. “Is it because all your hard work has gone to waste? Is it because your attempt at trying to have me be used as a weapon failed.” Kurama’s crimson red eyes danced with amusement. “Hoh, or is it because your precious little boy calls me daddy?”

“I Will Kill you!” Minato screamed, forming a rasengan in one hand he launched himself at the demon holding his son. Anger, rage, and fury burning in his blue eyes as he wanted nothing more then to kill the demon and save his son.

“You really think you can?” Kurama asked smirking as he placed Naruto in his tails and made the come on motion. “Then by all means try it.” he held his hand out middle finger curled against his thumb and with a single flick fires a sharp compressed air shockwaves from the finger parting the water under them as it slammed into the blonds chest.

Minato stood glaring his clothes in tatters as he tried again to attack the demon unaware of the seal pulling them into the real world.

Kurama could feel the seal losing its grip and he smiled. “Why don't we move this somewhere else.” He made a single hand-sign and the water around them grabbed Minato forming chains that bound him. The three of them were then covered by a bright almost blinding light, when it cleared Kurama opened his eyes to see that they were no longer inside of Naruto’s mind but were in the blonds apartment. “Aw, the human realm so good to be back once more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings~, FamousFox here with another latest and greatest story from yours truly along with my darling co-host DragonKing! *Fanfare plays* Now I assure you my darlings that this is not the last story to be posted, as I the ever wonderful ever perfect, ever fabulous fox will make sure of that. 
> 
> Now then, I'm off if you liked this story and our others as well as my own please, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, and I hope you have a fantastic day.


End file.
